Anohana Book the Second
by Kyky11
Summary: After a dream about her, Jinta decideds to bring Menma back to life. While on the journey, will it be hard for him to find her?
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

**Anohana ~Book the Second~**

Chapter One

Jintan was dreaming once again of Menma. It was a happy, yet sad dream.

"Menma…" his voice trailed off.

"Jinta!" She laughed. She ran up and hugged him.

He looked around and saw they were in a huge field of flowers. "What type of flowers are these?" He asked as he picked up a big one with many petals.

"I call them "Anohana's" because I don't really know what they are. When we were little we used to play here, remember?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." He said as he put the flower in her hair. "This flower really works for you. It makes you stand out."

They walked through the field a bit more and then sat down on a big rock that was on a cliff. A tree stood nearby.

"Kimi to natsu no owari shourai no yume…" (I'll never forget being with you at the end of summer) Menma began to sing, "ookina kibou wasurenai."(With our dreams of the future and big hopes) "Juunengo no hachigatsu (I believe that ten years later in August,) mata deaeru no o shinjite (we'll meet again)."

"Menma…" Jintan began.

"Goodbye, Jinta…" tears willed in her eyes as she spoke. She seemed to fade in the air.

"No! Menma come back! Please, I…I…I love you!" He cried, but she was already gone.

Jintan woke up panting with tears streaming down his face. At that moment he decided to find her and bring her back to life.


	2. Chapter 2 Secret Base

**Anohana ~Book the Second~ **

Chapter 2

"I will go and find her so she can come back!" Jinta said.

He got up and put a scarf, a sweatshirt, a heavy coat, gloves, jeans, socks, and his boots. He packed a bag full of extra clothes, some food, his phone, wallet, and Menma's journal.

He took out some paper and a pen and left a note in the kitchen saying he would be back later.

As he walked out the door, he turned around and whispered," I'll be back soon, Mom.", and then bowed.

As he left his house and started walking down the road he wondered where Menma would be. An idea flashed in his mind, maybe she was at the Super Peace Busters Base!

He started to walk up the long road to the hill where the fort lay.

It was right up ahead now. He could see it very clearly. Menma had to be here, right? There were only a few other places that she could be.

He walked inside. "Menma?" he called. No answer. "Menma!" he called again. Still, no answer. He walked outside around the Base. "Menma!" he cried, but it was no use. She wasn't there.

As he was about to go down the hill, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of white.

"Menma?" he said. "Menma!"

He ran after the white. He kept seeing the flashes and tried to keep up with it. It was hard; the white flash was as quick as lightning.

He kept calling, but no answer would come. Finally, he caught up to it and saw it in a tree.

"Menma…" he started, but didn't finish. He saw what it really was. A pure-white bird.

He stood there for a minute speechless. He stared at the bird for a moment, and it stared back.

He turned and went down the hill, feeling so shameful. Where next he thought. Her house? No, they wouldn't be awake. Maybe, the bridge. Yes! That was it the bridge!

So, he started to walk towards the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3 Bridge & House

**Anohana ~Book the Second~**

Chapter 3

Jinta was running as fast as he could to the bridge. He tripped a couple times, but he wouldn't stop.

In the early morning light, he could see the bridge. It was very beautiful, now that he thought about it.

"Menma!" He called. Then, he saw her. She was standing on the edge of the bridge. She was trying to balance herself.

Jinta rubbed his eyes, over and over again. He hoped it wasn't a dream. "Menma…" He said.

She looked up and waved, with a big grin on her face.

Jinta had finally found her. He rubbed his eyes on more time just to make sure. But then, she was gone.

"No…, wait. Wait!" He screamed. But she was already gone.

Disappointment flooded his mind. But, he willed himself to go on. He had a few more places to go to.

Next, he would go to Menma's house. He didn't have to walk far; Menma's house was only a block away from the bridge.

"Menma, are you here?" he bowed to the house with respect, knowing that Menma's shrine was here.

He looked about. There was no sign that she lived here. He picked up a pebble off the ground and threw it at her window. He threw another one and another one.

Then the window opened. He had relief flooding him.

Someone's head pocked out. "Menma…" he said.

When his vision cleared, it was Satoshi, Menma's little brother. "What the heck are you doing, Jinta, it's like three in the morning!" he said with a sleepy voice.

"Umm… I was just… Bye!" he said and ran off. That was a close one he thought.

His thoughts drifted back to Menma. Where else could she possibly be! He thought. He thought about the whole world's possibilities. Russia? She had ancestry there. No, she can't speak Russian.

Even though she wanted to be reincarnated, wouldn't it be better to bring her back? She could be with our friends?" He thought.

What if she was in another world? The afterlife possibly?


	4. Chapter 4 Diary Entry

**Anohana ~Book the Second~**

Chapter 4

That was where she was. The afterlife. He needed to get there, but how? It seemed impossible. It was a lifetime away. A world away. How could he get there? He thought about the question many times to himself.

Maybe Menma's journal would give him a clue. He pulled it out and skimmed the pages. Then one of the first pages caught his eye. It said this:

_I was on the small cliff outside of town when I met this one boy. We were sitting on a rock when we went to this other world. It was full of bright and pretty flowers! I call them "Anohana's", because I don't really know what they are. We played in the field for a long, long time! After we left, he told me his name, Jinta, but he prefers Jintan. I told him mine, Meiko, but I prefer Menma. I hope we can become even greater friends!_

This brought tears to his eyes. "Menma, this was the first time we met, wasn't it?"

Memories came back to him about that day. He remembered the flowers and everything. That is what started the Super Peace Busters. If he hadn't met Menma, their club wouldn't have been made.

But if they hadn't met, Menma wouldn't have died. She would have had a happier life.

He stopped thinking about that and went to that cliff.

The rock was where it had always been. Right next to that tree. He felt he knew how to get there.

He walked over and put his hand on the rock. "Menma, I'm back."

Then he was whisked away. When he opened his eyes he was in a field of bright flowers.


	5. Chapter 5 Anohana Fall

**Anohana ~Book the Second~**

Chapter 5

The flowers around him were just like the ones in his dream. "Anohana…" he said. He picked one up and twirled it in his hands. Then, something tapped his back. He turned to see her.

She wore her frilly white dress with a pale blue ribbon. Her creamy white hair swirled in the wind. She smiled her cute, goofy grin. "Jinta!" she squealed. She hugged him.

"Menma..." he smiled and hugged her back. They stood there for awhile taking everything in.

"Hey!" she said, "Let's go to this big rock I found. You can see so much from it." Her childish personality hadn't changed at all Jinta thought.

She dragged him quickly through the field up to a rock, just like the one in his dream. She pulled him onto the rock with her.

"Wow… you can see the whole world." She smiled. She stood up and spread out her arms as if she were flying.

"Menma, can you go back with me?" Jinta asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?'

"I mean will you go back with me to the living world?"

"But I can't. I'm dead. I have to wait to be reincarnated."

"No you don't," he said. "You can come with me. We can see all our friends again."

"Well..." she started, but didn't finish. She got off balance and started to fall. "Ahhhhh!"

"Menma! NO!" Jinta screamed. He jumped off the rock to catch her. He dived in the hair and got close enough to hold her.

Then, as they crashed down, everything went white.


	6. Chapter 6 Lost & Found

**Anohana ~Book The Second~**

Chapter 5

Jinta woke up startled. "Menma?" He whispered. He looked around and saw he was on the rock. "It… It was a dream?"

Disappointed he got up and started to cry. He walked away from the area whispering, "I'm sorry Menma."

Jinta walked through the town, thinking of anywhere else she could be.

It was a school day, so a bunch of students were walking towards the school.

Maybe she was at school he thought. No, she never went to the high school.

He walked home, and started getting changed for school. He looked out his window as he picked up his school pack. He then heard giggling.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. You can eat with us at lunch!" one voice said.

"Yeah! We can introduce you to everyone in class. It will be great! You will fit right in!" the other voice said.

"I don't know. It's the middle of the year. Maybe no one will like me." A new voice said. This one sounded familiar to Jinta.

"Don't worry, Meiko. We will help you get into the groove of things." The first voice said.

"You guys can call me Menma, you know." said the familiar voice.

Meiko. Menma. She… she was back.

Jinta looked down just to be sure. He saw her. It WAS Menma.

"Menma!" Jinta shouted. The girls looked up at him. Menma was in a school uniform and looked confused.

Jinta was being so urgent that he jumped down, out of the window. He landed fine, without a scratch. He ran up to Menma and held her hands.

"Menma, it's me! Don't you remember? It's me Jinta." He said.

She stared up at him. "Jinta?" she said confused. She then felt something click in her mind. Memories flew through her mind quicker than you could say her name. She gasped. "Jinta!" She squealed. She flung her arms around him, giving him a huge bear-hug.

"Menma." He said embracing her as well. Some tears started to stream down his face. "I found you."

"You found Menma." She said. She looked at Jinta and kissed him softly.

After that Jinta said "Menma, I love you."

"I love you, too." She said.


End file.
